<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JJ x Kiara One Shot Collection by lacedphases11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898873">JJ x Kiara One Shot Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedphases11/pseuds/lacedphases11'>lacedphases11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Better, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Happiness, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs Love, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, JJ Has Feelings For Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)-centric, Kiara Has Feelings For JJ (Outer Banks), Light Angst, Minor JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), One Shot Collection, Protective JJ (Outer Banks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedphases11/pseuds/lacedphases11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one-shots/blurbs I've written with no plot. They are definitely not my best work, but I have had them sitting in my folders for a while now and would rather focus on my series than these. </p><p>If you guys want me to write anymore and have a specific idea for one feel free to leave suggestions in the comments! I write these more for fun and less for quality though. I also don't thoroughly check them for typos, spelling and grammar so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ &amp; Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Night We Lost John B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything doesn’t feel real. I see Pope and JJ lunging at the officers, but I feel like I’m going to collapse. Then I see my parents. I rush over to them and go limp in their arms. I apologize for everything over and over again, and they only shush me and hold me tighter. I don’t even notice that no one comes for JJ. It isn’t until my mom suggests that we get home that I see that Pope’s family had let him into their circle, but now he is assuring them that he is okay to go home. As Pope’s parents reluctantly leave JJ with Pope in their arms I register what is happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom I- I can’t leave JJ here, I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiara, stop this, you have to come home.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>My dad steps closer to me, and I think he’s about to take my mom’s side when he hands me the keys to his car.</p><p> </p><p>“We took two cars to get here. Go. Just please be safe. And text me that you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>I nod and thank him quickly, I don’t know why he is letting me do this, but I don’t care to think about the reason right now. J</p><p> </p><p>J has started to walk off when I rush up behind him. I put a hand on his shoulder and he turns around. When he sees that it’s me the look on his face tells me he’s surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents said I can go back to the Chateau for tonight, just for comfort. Do you want to come?”</p><p> </p><p>He nods his head, unable to form words. I gesture to my car and we hop in.</p><p> </p><p>The ride to the Chateau is silent, but I can tell JJ is trying to hold himself together. When we arrive I open my car door and slide out. JJ does the same. He takes a deep breath before he starts to walk towards John B’s home. I know this isn’t ideal for him, John B and him are the closest out of all of us. Or were I guess I should say. But this is better than going home to his dad, him and I both know that.</p><p> </p><p>Once we are inside I offer to make tea. I step into the kitchen, everything is how John B left it. Tears fill my eyes, but I pull myself together. Once the tea is ready I walk back into the living room to give JJ his tea, but he isn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>“JJ?” I call out. No response.</p><p> </p><p>I walk over to John B’s bedroom, the door is slightly open. I push it open all the way and see JJ sitting on his bed. His head in his hands and he’s hunched over. He’s sobbing, and I don’t think my heart has hurt more in my whole life than it does in this moment.</p><p> </p><p>I made that stupid rule years ago, because I knew things could get messy if I got into a relaitonship with any of the boys. As I got to know them more, I began to love them, but there was one who I felt myself falling in love with. I always was able to trick myself into thinking that I didn’t want JJ any differently than I had him, for a period of time I even thought I was really over him. But recently, as he has shown more of himself to me, all those deep feelings I’ve had for him have come back to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>I put the mug of tea down on the bedside table and carefully walk over to him. I sit down next to him and put my arm around him gently, and when he leans into my chest I put both my arms around him and hold him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being the tough guy of our friends, all JJ has ever wanted was to feel loved.</p><p> </p><p>As he sobs into my chest I can’t help but tear up.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh” I whisper to him. “I’m here, I’m here. You’re okay. I know.”</p><p> </p><p>I stroke the hair at the nape of his neck and kiss the crown of his head. I put all my emotions aside. After a few minutes he looks up at me and finally says something.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the only person-” he says in between deep breaths “who has ever told me that they loved me and truly meant it. And he’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s about to break down again when I say, “JJ I love you. I love you more than you know. And I’m not the only one. So many people love you. You are so loved.”</p><p> </p><p>He stops crying and looks up at me. “Y-you love me?”</p><p> </p><p>He asks shakily. “Are you kidding me?!” I say tears spilling from my eyes now. “Of course I love you!”</p><p> </p><p>He lifts a hand to wipe my tears away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kie, I didn’t mean to make you cry,”</p><p> </p><p>“No JJ, it’s okay, it was bound to happen.” I laugh a little.</p><p> </p><p>He gives me a watery smile, and wraps his arms around me. I pull him down into the bed, and we fall asleep like that, in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. JJ Has A Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very short fluffy blurb about Kie comforting JJ after a nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kie's POV:</p><p> </p><p>I wake up to the sound of JJ whimpering. He’s laying next to me, and keeps telling himself “no” over and over again. It’s not uncommon for him to have nightmares, but that doesn’t make them any less difficult for him.</p><p> </p><p>He starts to cry out, and I know I have to wake him.</p><p> </p><p>I shake him a bit but try to be as gentle as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey JJ wake up. JJ you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes open, and he looks around to see where he is. He’s still frazzled, so I scoop him up into my arms. I stroke his hair and whisper to him and he clutches onto me and sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Kie-” he starts “i-it was so bad this time. He was there and instead of me i-it was you and I couldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>He starts to sob again and my heart breaks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey JJ it’s okay. You’re okay, I’m okay. Everything is okay.” I whisper into his hair. “I’m right here baby.”</p><p> </p><p>I rock back and forth a bit and after a few minutes he stops sobbing. He looks up at me and I wipe the tears from his cheeks. I kiss his forehead, I can feel his breath against me. It’s still unsteady.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here” I say, pulling him down back under the covers. “You wanna try to go back to sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head no.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to just rest for a bit?” I ask him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay” he says, still trembling a bit.</p><p> </p><p>I lay on my side and pull him into my chest. He wraps his arms around my back and lets out a sigh. I continue to stroke his hair and spread small kisses along his forehead. I stroke the sides of his face, and before I know it he’s back asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one's super short, but I thought it was cute enough to post. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed:) </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said in the summary, feel free to leave any suggestions for other stories in the comments! </p><p>I'd also love for you guys to check out my new series "Locked Love" if you'd like :)</p><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>